Not applicable.
Not appendix.
With the installation of a barbed wire of prior art, in the most cases, the objectives can be achieved by deterring any intrusion. However, where high security is demanded, in addition to the normal barbed wire installation, an alarm system can be installed, which can be triggered whenever an intruder cuts the barbed wire.
In another prior invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,955, epoxy insulated conductor wire is inserted into a groove inside the regular iron wire, which is coated by zinc layer. The said prior art requires two wires, copper wire and iron wire, for each strand of the barbed wire, in contrast to the present invention, which requires only one wire per strand. With the prior art, the manufacturing process is much complicated and applying the conductor to an alarm system is very difficult because peeling off the outer iron layer is not easy. In said prior art, the iron and copper wires are zinc coated. During the processing of the barb application, there is considerable risk of zinc coating and epoxy insulation layers being damaged due to the high pressure applied to form the barb causing the barbed wire unable to apply to an alarm system.
This invention pertains to a barbed wire system, which includes a strand of plastic wire, of which a thin conductor wire is embedded internally, to be used in an alarm system. Whenever an intruder cuts the barbed wire, it will cut the conductor embedded plastic wire too. This action will trigger the alarm system. This invention provides an improved security system than the conventional barbed wire only installation.
This invention also provides easier manufacturing process for said barbed wire by using a strand of conductor embedded plastic wire that is the distinctive part of this invention, renders simpler application of the barbed wire to an alarm system, and causes less susceptible to the damage on the insulation layer than the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,955, composed of a conductor insulated by epoxy enamel and inserted into the groove of an iron wire, which is covered by zinc layer. These different features of two inventions, said present invention and said prior art, are distinctively illustrated in the figures of the both inventions.